RWBY: Orientation
by DJ Mcloud
Summary: After a mixup with Yang, Weiss tries to convince Ruby that not everyone is gay. Oneshot.


It was the break between the first and second term and the cafeteria had narrowed its hours to fit the vacation. As such Team RWBY were nearly alone in the building for lunch with just a few people and couples scattered throughout the table. Ruby had suggested they stick close together during the break to keep their team bond strong.

"So I saw Pyrrha and Jaune out on the balcony alone last night. It was really late, you think they're… you know, a thing?" Weiss shrugged as she took a bite from her food.

"None of our business." Blake shrugged, popping a sushi roll into her mouth with a skillful flick. Meanwhile Yang's eyes lit up with the possibility of gossip.

"Oh come on." The blonde grinned. "A little harmless speculation won't hurt anyone." She chuckled and punched Blake's shoulder gently.

"They do seem pretty chummy." Weiss shrugged.

"Who do?" Ruby brought her tray to the table and sat down beside Weiss.

"Pyrrha and Jaune, we were discussing the possibility of them dating." Weiss gave a thin smirk. "You know Jaune pretty well. What do you think?" She tilted her head coyly.

Ruby tilted her head back and gave a sharp laugh. "You're kidding right? They're a girl and a boy."

Weiss and Blake looked at Ruby with confusion while Yang gave a sheepish grin and sunk into her seat. "What's that have to do with anything?" Weiss asked.

"Boys date boys and girls date girls, that's how it works!" Ruby blinked, looking at them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You date people you have things in common with, so why would boys and girls date?"

"Umm… Ruby? Let's just get this out of the way. Where do babies come from?" Blake blinked curiously.

"Ummm, Dust Fairy, duh!" Ruby looked annoyed as Yang tried to slink out of her seat and sneak away.

Both Blake and Weiss gave the younger girl a blank look. "…okay one discussion at a time. Ruby, there's nothing wrong with girls and girls dating or boys and boys but the majority of the time people like the opposite gender." Weiss sighed.

Ruby laughed. "Boys and girls? That's ridiculous Weiss, do you know how stupid that sounds? Are you trying to pull one over on me? Just because I'm younger doesn't mean you can tell me any old thing and I'll believe it."

"Clearly…" Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang who was almost out the door.

"Alright Weiss, I have to get some errands done but you go ahead and live in your little fantasy world." Ruby chuckled. "Boys and girls…" She gave a derisive laugh and shook her head, skipping off just as Yang was about to step over the threshold out of the cafeteria.

"Don't take another step blondie…" Weiss's eye twitched as she wrapped an arm around Yang's neck, pulling her back to the table. "Just what did you tell her!?"

"Ohh… you know… nothing much. Just that girls date girls and boys date boys and that there's a magical dust fairy that delivers babies to all the good little lesbian couples and gay dudes." Yang chuckled sheepishly. "But I had a good reason!"

"And what's that…?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Well uh… SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" Yang flailed. "She's so young and innocent and full of hope! I don't want her dating boys! You know how boys are! They drain all your faith and humanity and leave you feeling dirty yet strangely fulfilled!"

Blake's ears perked up. "…what kind of dates have you been going on…?

"That's not the point! You're her sister! You can't go filling her head with lies and misshaping her view of the world!" Weiss fumed. "Right Blake!?"

"Again, none of our business really." The faunus shrugged.

"UGH!" The white-haired heiress stomped her foot. "Maybe you two don't care if Ruby goes running around with these crazy notions in her head, but I do!" She stormed off to find her leader.

* * *

Ruby was nowhere to be seen on campus so Weiss waited for her in their room, thinking through what she'd say to the girl. Sure enough the young leader popped her head in a few hours later and set her bags down. "Oh, Weiss. Good, I'm glad to see you. I wanted to talk to you about what I said before."

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, about that. Ruby, Yang…"

"Wait, me first." Ruby interjected. "I thought about what you said and I was kind of insensitive. It's just all I've ever known is the normal way of doing things. I've never met someone… what do they call you people? The ones that like the other gender?"

Weiss's eye twitched again."…'you people'…? …heterosexuals?"

"Yes! That! Sorry, I'm bad at this… I just wanted you to know as your team leader I fully support your alternate lifestyle. You can't help liking dudes, you were just born that way. But you should know you're never going to have kids if you go out with dudes. Maybe you can adopt. I'm sure you'll find a nice… het-er-o-sexual… am I pronouncing that right?"

"I…what… I don't… huh…?" Weiss's mind was fried, none of her plans had accounted for this sort of response. Eventually she just blurted out. "Alternate lifestyle!? Your lifestyle is the one that's alternate!"

"Oh poor, poor Weiss. I'm sure you must've gotten picked on in school for being that way so you convinced yourself you were the norm. Just because we live in a homonormative society doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. Don't worry, I won't try to 'fix' you, you're not broken. Just know I'm not converting either." She chuckled.

"I… G-GAH!" Weiss shouted, words failed her.

"I'm sure that's a lot to process. I'll leave you with your thoughts." Ruby smiled as she hopped back out the door.

* * *

"I really don't see it as a problem. Let her think what she wants. Which one's 'normal' doesn't make much difference in the end anyway." Blake shrugged as she and Weiss brushed their teeth, getting ready for bed.

"It's the principal of the thing!" Weiss spat into the sink. "She's so damn cocky about it! Treating me like I'm some kind of pity case!"

"Are you even straight?" Blake took a drink of water, rinsing her mouth.

"Not the point!" Weiss shouted, washing off her brush and tossing it back into her cup. "First thing in the morning I'm going to tell her that Yang lied!" She stormed into the bedroom, hopping into her bed.

A little later a voice came from the other bunk. "Hey Weiss, just because you like guys doesn't mean you like ALL guys, right? Like it'd be awkward working with Jaune's team if your hetero hormones go into overdrive."

"GO TO BED RUBY!" Weiss covered her face with her pillow and huffed. She just had to wait until the morning.

* * *

The next morning Weiss woke up to see Ruby already gone, figuring she'd gone to the cafeteria for the brunch they served during breaks she headed there, finding the team leader sitting there with a pensive look on her face, absentmindedly stirring a plate of eggs up.

Deciding to take things with a calm head Weiss nodded towards her teammate. "Hey Ruby, how's the scrambled eggs?"

"Scrambled…?" Ruby looked down at her plate and chuckled weakly. "Oh… guess they are scrambled now… they were sunny-side up when I got them….

"Ruby, I have something to te-"

"Weiss can I talk to you about something?" Ruby interrupted.

"What's up?" She blinked.

"This whole straight thing has been bothering you hasn't it?" Ruby tilted her head, a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Weiss sighed.

"Having your whole world turned upside down can feel weird, huh?" Ruby sighed softly. "I guess it happens a lot when you get older. The things and world you thought you knew as a kid disappear and it's like you're on another planet or something. I imagine that's what it'd be like. I'm no stranger to that feeling. When I was little Yang was really protective of me, she told me how things worked in the world and I trusted her because she was my big sister. That's why I was so relieved when she told me everyone was gay. For a brief time when I was little I used to think like you do, that I was the minority. But then she told me that and it made me feel so much better. Now I'm the leader and the one taking charge over Yang… it all feels so different. I'm responsible for taking care taking care of the person who took care of me… So I can imagine how it must be like for you… to have your worldview turned upside down, but I guess that happens when you become an adult…" She gave a sigh. "Sorry, what did you want to tell me?"

She thought over it for a long moment before coming to a decision. Weiss's eyes softened and she gave a small sigh. "…nothing Ruby, it's nothing."

"Weiss… it's okay that you're not gay.

"Ruby… it's okay that you're not straight."

Weiss smiled softly. "You know I may have to give girls a try one of these days, be open minded and all that." She chuckled teasingly.

"You mean like a bisexual? Can you do that?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome, bisexuals are the best."

"They sure are Ruby, they sure are…"


End file.
